Darby Gyan
Introduction Darby Gyan also known as Mullet Gyan is the founder and captain of the Mullet Pirates as well as a former bounty hunter. He was born on Straya Island in East Blue and is known for his exquisite swordsmanship and brilliant leadership qualities, which has led to him being a feared pirate by many on the Grand Line. His current bounty is ฿100,000,000. Appearance Darby is a tall (185cm), mucular man with olive tanned skin. He carries a large sword that is strapped to his back by a red colored piece of cloth with the hilt of the sword protruding over his left shoulder, making it easily accessible with his right hand. He has a notable scar running down the outside of his left leg which extends from his knee cap to just above his ankle. His most notable feature is his fair although a plain brown color, this is where he get his nickname Mullet Gyan as he has a long flowing hair at the back, with short shaved sides and a mohawk type top combed over to one side. He wears plain black shorts that stop at the knees and also a plain black button up shirt. When it is cold he will wear a basic black hoody with the covering his head. A noticeable feature is that he never wears footwear. Personality Darby is well mannered and mild tempered man despite being a feared captain. He is known amongst people that know him to be a man that keeps composure when under pressure and always finds a way out of difficult situations. Amongst his crew, he is a constant form of inspiration and shows great leadership in commanding his comrades when in battle. Despite being the captain, he is friendly towards his comrades and other friends. Darby takes great pride in his swordsmanship and fighting capabilities, showing great confidence in battle and never to one to fear an opponent. He has shown traits of having immense patience and being level headed, he has been shown to have a temper which was shown when he killed the Marine Captain of Straya Island after he killed his best friend as a kid Brodie Mensah, which led to his first bounty of 15,000,000. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Darby is an exquisite swordsman that is known amongst the whole of the grand line as a swordsman to be noticed. He uses a one sword technique with his sword that he calls Reggie. The sword has been a family heirloom and has been passed down through his family for hundreds of years. He uses powerful sword techniques from melee type attacks to artillery. Some attacks he uses are even capable of using the air itself to be able to attack from distance. Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit For further information: Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Swordsmen Category:Captain